Edd (Ed Edd n' Eddy)
Eddy is one of the three protagonists of Ed, Edd, n' Eddy. Of the group, he is the weakest of them all, but the smartest. He's the 15th fighter in Lawl What-If . Moveset Video Entrance - Going Up? Edd arrives from an elevator. Playstyle Description "Double D can't use his own physical attributes to succeed in most tasks, which is why he instead chooses to work his efforts towards his inventions. In Lawl, Edd tries to avoid one on one confrontation at all costs and instead tries to outsmart the opponent with distanced attacks and traps that shape into a puzzle you'll need to get around. He's hard to learn because of this, but incredibly rewarding." Special Moves Neutral B - Jawbreaker Satellite Double D spawns out a satellite. It doesn't follow him, but you can move it to your position by pressing B. When anyone gets in the satellite's range, the satellite will chase the opponent until it makes contact. However, if anyone picks up an item, the satellite will chase at said person twice as fast. However, you can also manually control what direction the satellite goes by pressing B then flicking B in a direction. With this option, you can call it back mid-flight. The satellite is a key feature of Double D's move set, and appears in conjunction with the rest of Edd's Specials. Side B - Reverse Psychology At first, the special just reflects projectiles with 1.5 times the damage and knockback (As well as flips opponents). However, when you press B again with the book out, Double D reads it, gaining a buff that reverses knockback on all of his attacks. This buff can allow Double D to perform combos unrivaled to anyone else in Lawl What-If, however, it only last 10 seconds. With this tool, the satellite can be an impressive pressure/combo tool that can even be a kill confirm at a high enough damage. Up B - Vapor Barrier Jawbreaker Double D uses a baking powder jawbreaker to teleport in any direction, doing damage at the start and the end. Pressing A while the Jawbreaker descends makes Double D grab it. It does the same damage as the teleport, albeit with less knockback. With the satellite, you can use it to teleport said satellite. With the Reverse Psychology buff, it just reverses in knockback. Down B - Sticky Notes of the Apocalypse Edd drops a sticky note. When hit, there are 3 options. * Walk Backwards. Under the reverse buff, it becomes walk forward. * Slip. * Launch Upwards. Under the reverse buff, it becomes a spike. Sticky notes can be attached to the satellite, which always gets the Launch Upwards effect, or the spike effect under the reverse buff. Final Smash - One + One = Ed Double D says "Let's get educated!" The stage then transitions to a version where weird things pop up, which includes: * Flying cows. * The Kankers appearing from a portal and attacking with a brush. * Houses popping up. * A flat tree falling down. * Sarah with her detached mouth biting on opponents. After a few seconds of this madness, the sun is bitten and the screen becomes dark. It then zooms out to Kevin on his bike, moving off the stage. Anyone over 60% will be trapped in Kevin's eye and receives instant KO. KOSFX KOSFX1: "Oh my lord!" KOSFX2: "DAAAAHH!" Star KOSFX: "YEAAAAAAUGHWAAAAHAGH-" Screen KOSFX: "AAAOOH!" Taunts Up: Edd giggles. Sd: "You're on thin ice mister!" Dn: Edd puts on a tie. It will stay on until you use Down Taunt again. Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: "Sanctuary at long last!" Victory 2: "What a splendid way to spend an afternoon, *giggle*!" Victory 3: Edd adjusts the screen. Victory 4 (against Ed): Ed runs from Double D saying "I am hungry!" Double D follows Ed and says "Ed, Wait, I-I can make you a sandwich." Victory 5: (against Eddy): "Pardon my english but, get real Eddy!" Victory 6: (against opponents with ridiculously high horniness) Horny people have no rights! Victory 7: (With Ed and Eddy in Team Battle): Eddy: "WE'RE FINALLY IN, BABY!" *All three get carried-away by a crowd* Lose/Clap: Edd lies on the ground, trembling. Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - Swings his arms infront of him, mumbling "Messy, messy, messy..." *Dash Attack - Edd flies with a jetpack. Can be extended indefinitely by holding A, and can even go offstage. *Forward tilt - ??? *Up tilt - Extends a tape measurer. *Down tilt - ??? *Side Smash - ??? *Up Smash - ??? *Down Smash - Trips on an apple, causing his stuff to fall out. Aerial Attacks *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - Swings a ruler. *B-Air - Swings his feet back. *U-Air - ???. *D-Air - Kicks rapidly while reading a book. Throws *Grab - Grabs the opponent with two hands. *Pummel - ??? *Forward Throw- ??? *Back Throw - Throws the opponent over his head, but struggles to do so. *Up Throw - ??? *Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Category:Playable Characters Category:Lawl What-If Category:Ed, Edd, N' Eddy Category:Youtube Poop Category:TV Show Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Cartoon Network Category:Turtle Category:Stage Control Category:Mid-Light Category:Hero Category:Human Category:Teenagers Category:Male Category:American Category:90's Category:Remake Category:Playable Character